Death's Angel
by deansgirl241
Summary: Azrael is Sam's best friend. And apparently, she has a BIIIIIG secret lurking in her Family Line, and her DNA. Dean has surprisingly never met her, always managing to just miss meeting her. What is she unknowingly hiding? And when will the boys find out what's lurking in the dark? starts with the boys not knowing about hunting. Warning for abuse of many forms may be triggering.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. This is the start on a novel that I'm trying to work on. Obviously when it comes time to send it in to a publisher or something names and such will be changed. Now this is gonna be Dean and my OC that I have plucked from the depths of my head which can be a scary place. And Sammy gets a pretty OC girl as well. I contemplated either Sabriel or Sastiel but ultimately rejected those ideas. They just didn't fit with where I was going with this. Now, I can't promise to update regularly cuz my schedule is crazy, but I will update as often as possible. Enough of my rambling. Please enjoy, no flames, constructive criticism welcome!**

Chapter One

I look out my window at the crashing waves and give a deep sigh. Usually the ocean tends to help me relax and work through everything that happens. But given that I'm not allowed out of the house at the moment for things totally not my fault, that option is not available to me. I live on the outskirts of quaint, ocean-side town, Seabrook. Yeah, the name couldn't be more obvious, but whatever. It's a quiet town, not much happens here. My father is the Mayor here. Hence the house on the beach. But the family must maintain a certain image and I definitely don't fit that image.

Oh, my apologies, let me introduce myself. My name is Azrael Elinor McLeod. I am seventeen years old, with curly red hair, and green eyes. I'm Irish pale, with a straight nose, full lips, high cheekbones, and about five feet five inches tall.

It's currently mid-October and I am sitting at the desk in my bedroom working on my homework, dreading the next day at school. What new torments will they come up with tomorrow? At least Sam will be there. That will make the idiots at least bearable. He just shows up and looms and they squeak and run away. It is so hilarious to watch. I sit back from my computer where I am writing my English report on the Greek Gods. I look around my room and sigh again. My Wiccan altar sits under the windows. My room is painted in the royal purple with black designs. My queen sized, four poster bed is in the corner near the window with purple drapes obscuring the bed itself. To the right of my bed is my walk-in closet. Across the room is where my mahogany roll top desk sits. It holds my precious laptop that is my biggest connection to my two best friends, besides my phone. As I'm sitting there thinking, the front door slams on its hinges.

'Uh-oh,' I think. 'Father had a bad day. Oh shit. How bad is it going to be tonight? Please Goddess, let it not be that bad tonight.' I plead in my head to my patron goddess, Artemis. As I hear him stomping up the stairs, I know that there will be no salvation. I highly doubt I will be walking properly tomorrow and that I will need to come up with another cover story. I hear Sam calling me via Skype, but don't have time to answer it as my bedroom door opens just then and in walks my father.

He is a handsome man. Around six foot tall. Dark hair, hazel eyes. In fantastic athletic shape. He has that type of scruffy beard. I can see the anger churning in his eyes as he stalks forward toward me. I can feel his anger rolling off him in waves. I start to tremble. I somehow manage to hit the accept button on my Skype window and Sam's face appears behind me, in the lower left-hand corner of my screen. He stays silent as he can see that my Father is coming toward me and knows what is about to happen. He also knows that if he interferes it will be worse for me. So, as much as it kills him, he stays silent.

"Do you know that I had a boy from your school come into my office today, Rae?" He asks me, deceptively calm.

"No Father." I say, struggling to keep my voice steady.

"He came in asking about you. If he could date you. Did you tell him to do that? Have you been flirting with him? Because you know what I will do to you if I find out that you did." He starts toward me again and I rush to stall for as long as possible. I know I will get a beating anyway, but there is no reason I can't stall it in any way possible.

"NO! I did not tell him to do that. The only guy I talk to is Sam Winchester! Please, Father, I didn't. I promise!" I'm almost sobbing by this point, knowing what is coming.

Suddenly he backhands me out of my chair. I land heavily on my side, and he comes over and starts kicking me in the stomach and back. I curl into a fetal position on the floor and try not to cry out. That will only make things last longer. He drags me upright by my hair and throws me across the room into one of the posts of my bed. I can feel the skin on my forehead open as I make contact. I collapse on the floor and lie there too weak to get up at the moment. He kicks me a couple more times and walks out. I hear him close the door behind him. I can hear him calling out to Conner, my brother, as he walks away. I know that they will be occupied for hours. I am safe again. For now. I manage to drag myself back to my desk and into my chair. I grab a towel that is sitting on my desk from when I did laundry and press it against my forehead. I can feel my cheek starting to swell. I enlarge the Skype window in the corner of my screen. As soon as I do another Skype window pops up and it's my other best friend, Andromeda. I hit accept and her worried face fills the window.

"Twin! Oh, my goddess your face! How bad was it this time?" She fires off at me in rapid succession. I turn it into a group call, so Sam and Andy can see each other.

Sam takes one look at my face and says, "I'll bring the kit with me tomorrow."

"Thanks. And it wasn't so bad Andy. "I say and can feel the tears of gratitude gather in my eyes. "At least this time he didn't rape me."

"Maybe so, but for the love of the Goddess it shouldn't be happening." She is furious and it's understandable. This has been going on for years. The one person who is supposed to protect me at all costs, is the one who consistently hurts me.

"Small miracles to be thankful for. He's lucky I haven't beaten him. Or that Dean hasn't found out about it. He'd never show up again. Maybe someday it will happen for you." I smile. Sam always has some way of cheering me up. And thinking of my father dead is one of those ways. It's a lot of fun to come up with different scenarios. We talk for about an hour more before I tell them that I need to go clean up, finish my report and get to bed. We say goodbye and hang up. I walk over to my bed and grab my pajamas. I walk into my en suite and turn on the shower. As I wait for it to heat up, I strip out of my outfit. I look at myself in the full-length mirror on the back of my bathroom door. Bruises of every color mar my mostly flawless skin. He is very careful not to leave scars. So that there really is no evidence to be linked back to him. I look at the scars on my wrists. Those, I have made myself. When things get so overwhelming that the ocean can't help, I take a blade to my skin. I even bought a special dagger for it. The handle has two intertwining dragons on it. One gold, one silver. The blade itself is about six inches long. I keep it hidden in my bathroom so that no one will find it. The only ones who knows about the scars on my wrists are Sam and Andy, they are the only ones I can trust.

I turn away from my reflection unable to stand looking at myself anymore. I test the water and find that it is up to temperature. I grab my dagger from my tampon drawer and hop into the shower. I sit in the bottom letting the water cascade around me, as I put the dagger to my skin. I drag it down my arm opening one of the old scars and watching with fascination as the blood runs freely down my arm. I dry the dagger off and put it back into the drawer and hop back into the shower. I go about my usual routine, relishing the sting of soap in the cut. I rinse off for the final time and shut the water off. I dry off and get into my pajamas. After brushing my teeth, I walk back out to my desk.

I sit there for hours and try to complete my report. It is midnight when I finish. I save my work and shut down my computer for the night. I collapse on my bed and drift on into the land of dreams.

In my dream, I am running. I don't know why or who from, but I know that it is essential that I keep moving. If I stop, I will be caught, and I know that would be extremely bad. I can see Sam on one side of me puffing in his effort to keep up. 'How strange.' I think. I'm usually the one puffing to keep up with him. There is someone on the other side of me. Some one that I vaguely recognize. He is somehow essential to my survival. He is around six foot one, with light brown spiky hair and bright green eyes. He is solidly built but not bulky. He has a handsome, rugged look about him. Like someone who spends a lot of time outside. He looks at me and starts to say something, when my alarm clock goes off.

I bolt upright in my bed. I rip back my curtains and slap the off button on my alarm clock. I drag myself out of bed. While choosing my outfit for the day, I ponder the dream that I had. What could it mean? Was it a glimpse of the future? If so why the hell did I have it? I've never had any powers of foresight. The most I could do involving the future was give tarot readings and even those are vague and non-specific. What is going on. That is the fifth dream this week involving that guy and Sam. I'll see if I can describe him enough to Sam for him to sketch out. Maybe he will recognize this guy. I pick out my favorite black and purple gypsy skirt and off the shoulder top and throw them on. I rifle through my jewelry box. I find my angel wing earrings and put them in. I slide on a pair of flats and finish packing my bag. I grab my hoodie off the back of my desk chair and wander down to the kitchen where my mother, Laura, is cooking breakfast for my Father and my brother, Connor. When I happen to make it downstairs before Connor and Lucas, I don't bother getting any of what my mother happens to be making. It's never anything I like anyway. I grab my Pop-Tarts out of the pantry and head outside to wait for Sam and eat them. If I can avoid the rest of my family, I will. No need to invite more problems. I hear a horn honk on the street. I look up and there is my best friend in the universe. Sam is six foot four in his socks, and linebacker broad. He has longish deep brown hair and huge, expressive hazel eyes. I run down the driveway and jump into the passenger seat of his 1963 Ford Galaxie. His father, John, is a mechanic and managed to save and restore it for him. Even though they butt heads quite a bit, his dad apparently always makes it up to him.

He looks at me and says, "One of these days he is gonna turn up missing and will never be found. Especially if Dean finds out."

"You know, I've never actually met your big brother? You always talk about him, but I've never met him. And I did what I could but there wasn't much I could do about it. That's why I brought my hoodie." He glances at my arm and the bright white bandage that is covering the fresh cut I made last night. I look at him guiltily.

"You will meet him eventually. And I thought I asked you to stop that. Hun, you keep that up and one of these days you're going to kill yourself by accident or on purpose and then where will I be? Dealing with these assholes alone. I can't face that. I need you and Andy with me to get through it. You know you can talk it out with me and not have to resort to that."

"I know, but last night was a really bad night and I know I talked to you about it, but I still felt overwhelmed. I needed to release the emotions and that was how I was able to. And it's not like I can go do a cleanse in the ocean at the moment Sam! Because of Monica's shit I'm confined to the house except for school! I really have been doing better. I promise! But I slipped last night. I'm sorry." I look at him sadly.

"It's alright, Hun. Just be more careful and try harder huh?" I nodded and opened my breakfast. I offer him one and he shakes his head. We drive in silence, no need for words. That's how Sam and I are. We never really need words. We just understand each other. Given the fact that we have known each other since preschool, we really don't need words anymore. We know each other inside and out.

We pull into the school parking lot and park the car. Sam grabs the first aid kit of the backseat and turns to me. I lift my bangs off of my forehead and he puts salve on it and bandages it.

"Do you have any more cuts besides those two?" he asks me.

"No those are the only two. My ribs and stomach are only bruised. So is my back but it's not that big a deal. Those will heal relatively fast. You know how fast I heal." he nods and puts the kit away. I grab my bag and hoodie as I get out of the car. I set my bag down on the pavement so that I can put my hoodie on. Sam meets me at the back of the car and wraps me in big a hug. I melt into his chest and soak up the comfort that he is giving me. The first bell rings and we break apart. I start toward the school, keeping my hood up so as not to draw attention to myself. Unfortunately, I hear the mocking voice of Gordon Walker from across the parking lot.

"Aww did our little princess fall again? Poor baby! She's so clumsy I'm surprised she hasn't killed herself yet!" I cringe as he and everyone else in the parking lot start laughing uproariously.

"Aww what's the matter Gordon? Did you not get laid last night? Was Monica not able to find your tic-tac dick?" Sam fires back, draping his arm around my shoulders. I start shaking with laughter, hanging onto his arm to stay upright. Gordon looks pissed and Monica turns an interesting shade of red.

"At least we know that our families give a shit about us." She sneers back. My blood freezes in my veins. Why did she have to go there? Is she trying to get me killed? I mean, I know we fell out and aren't best friends anymore, but one would think that she would at least keep her mouth shut. Has she come to hate me that much? I turn and start hurrying toward class with my cheeks burning and tears threatening to fall. Sam walks silently at my side knowing that at the moment there is nothing he can do to help me. I run to English, my favorite class and say bye to Sam at the door. I claim my desk at the back of the class and wave to Mr. Tennant, my favorite teacher. Surprisingly we look very similar. Same hair, eyes and facial features. It's very odd and neither of us know why. Lucas is my father. That has been established. He waves back at me as the class starts filing in. As they all come in, my other best friend, Andy, makes a beeline for me.

"Rae what the hell happened this morning? I got here late and missed everything" she says. I smile. Damn I love my twin. We aren't related by blood, but we might as well be. Hell, we were born 5 minutes apart. And she always knows when something is wrong with me.

As we pass our reports to the front of the room, I tell her what happened this morning. She glares daggers of death at Monica across the room. Just then, Mr. Tennant starts class.

"Alright class, as you can probably tell from the report I assigned you, we are starting Greek Mythology. Now, we are first going to start with the Underworld, or Hades as it is also called. Now, which of you can tell me anything you might possibly know about it?" My hand shoots into the air. This is my area of expertise. I'm so glad I didn't have to call out today. Mr. Tennant looks happy to see me participating and calls on me.

"The Underworld, or Hades, is both complex and simple at the same time. There are four general parts of it. There is Tartarus, this is the worst place in the Underworld. When the three brothers defeated their father, Kronos this is where they cast him. The next place is the Fields of Punishment, for those who wreak havoc and commit crimes against the gods. Sisyphus is one such person. For trying to cheat death and violating xenia, which is the generosity, courtesy, and protection shown to travelers, he was forced to roll a boulder uphill and when he reached the top it would immediately roll back down. Hades himself makes these punishments eternal. Asphodel Meadows is next, and these are for people who do nothing of significance in their life. Then there are the Fields of Elysium for those who did really good things in their lives. Those who end up here have an easy afterlife and no labors. Heroes such as Achilles are transported here after death. There is a small set of islands within the Fields of Elysium that are called the Isles of the Blessed. These are for souls that have chosen to be reborn three times and achieved Elysium all three times."

Mr. Tennant looks at me with pride. "Very good Rae! Now can you tell me about the rivers that surround it?" I grin with delight as he challenges my knowledge. This is the most fun I've ever had in class.

"There are five of them. Styx, Acheron, Lethe, Phlegethon, and Cocytus. Styx is the river of hatred and is said to circle the Underworld seven times. It is also the river the gods swear on when making pacts. Acheron is the river of pain and the river that Charon, the ferryman, brings the departed souls over to get to the Underworld. Lethe is the river of oblivion. If you choose to be reborn this is the river you bathe in. It makes you forget everything about your previous life. Phlegethon is the river of fire and it leads to Tartarus. And the last river, Cocytus, is the river of wailing." I stop and look around. The entire class is staring at me, shocked. I look down, flushing. This is the most I've ever said in class.

"Excellent! Well I know who is gonna ace this section of the course don't I? At least one of my students knows what they are talking about." He smiles at me and then shoots a look at Gordon and Monica. They flush in embarrassment and look away. He goes on to describe the things I touched on in more detail over the rest of class. When the bell rings he asks me to stay for a moment. After the last student leaves, he turns to me.

"I'm very impressed by your knowledge of our current subject, Rae. I feel like we are going to have some good debates about it." He notices the bandage on my forehead. "What happened there? Are you alright?" I know he suspects something, but no way am I gonna say anything.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just tripped on my rug last night and hit my head. I'll be okay." He doesn't look convinced but lets me go. He looks like he wants to say something else but refrains. Confusing much? I say goodbye and leave the room. Sam and Andy are waiting for me and we make our way to our lockers. We switch out our books and suddenly I'm being smashed into my locker. Andy grabs me before I can fall. Sam whips around and gets in between me and the football player that did it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he snarls. I watch in a small semblance of awe. Sam is usually calm, laid back. He isn't the easiest person to piss off. But when you do, holy shit look out. The jock that did it, Matt, cowers a bit in the face of six feet four inches, 220 lbs. of pissed off muscle. I lay my hand on his arm and Matt scampers away. Sam turns to me, assessing that I'm okay before calming down. We make our way down the hall to Mrs. Robinson's history class. I don't mind history. It's kind of fascinating. We take our seats and wait for class to start. It's only second period and I'm exhausted. Hopefully, nothing else will happen. But of course, I had to tempt the Fates.

It happened at lunch. Of course, it happened at lunch. I was walking with Andy to our usual table, when Monica tripped me. I went flying into the jock's table and it folded on itself covering me in their lunches. I gingerly get up hearing the laughter around me. I school my features into a blank expression. Never let them see your emotions. They will only use them against you.

"Oops! Guess she tripped over herself. Again." Monica laughs. I bite my tongue and turn away. Verbally filleting her skin off will do me no good right now. I grab my bag and stalk away with Andy to the locker room. I quickly rinse off in one of the showers and put on the spare outfit in my locker. I quickly brush out my hair.

"We will get her back. We always do." I nod to her as the bell rings and we head to Biology. Sam catches up with us on the way. Monica smirks at me from her seat in the front row. I ignore her and continue to the back row. Sam nudges me and I look at him inquiringly. He quickly makes a goofy face at me and I giggle and smile. He grins back big and bright, dimples flashing, his mission accomplished. Mr. Thompson walks in and tells us that all the prep we have been doing is all done. We actually get to dissect the fetal pigs. A truly devious smirk crosses my face. He pairs Monica with me and Sam with Andy. I giggle to myself as I see their blushing faces. Damn, they just need to hook up already! Monica has a horrified expression on her face as she moves to our table. I smile sweetly at her and she scowls at me. And she knows that she actually has to participate or fail for the year. No shuffling the work off on me. We are given our kits and our dead baby pigs. I gear up and cut into it. I hand the scalpel to Monica and tell her to remove the organs. She goes green around the gills but does it. I manage to get the skull open and take out the brain. I giggle quietly, just to freak her out, and start poking it. That does it. She beelines for one of the sinks that line the room and loses everything in her stomach. The only person in the entire class to do so. My loud, mocking laughter rings out across the classroom and everyone else quickly follows. She flushes deep red with humiliation and pukes again.

'She deserves every moment of this.' I think savagely. 'For all the years of torment she has brought upon me. Ever mind the rule of three, Monica. What you send out comes back to thee. Times three.' Mr. Thompson tells us to clean up and head out. I cheerfully go about following instructions. The bell rings and we leave, still giggling. We mostly get ourselves under control, but then Gordon walks by supporting Monica and we burst back into laughter. We head to Drama, trying to gain control of our laughter.

An hour later I'm getting into Sam's Galaxie. Time to go home and attempt to avoid HIM again. Not that it will work. And get my homework done on top of that. I start feeling lightheaded but pass it off as hunger. All I had eaten today was my Pop-Tarts this morning. What I didn't realize is that my life is about to get ridiculously complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay my loves! I am back! I know you guys have been waiting and I'm a butthead for putting this off so long and letting life get in the way! I'm so sorry and here is my peace offering to you. I have made some changes to chapter one, so I would go reread that before starting this chapter. Without further ado, here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Sam and I make idle chat on the way home. Outwardly, I keep up my happy facade but inwardly all I can think about is what could possibly happen tonight. We round the corner and I heave a deep sigh as my house comes into view. Sam pulls into my driveway and idles. I sink into my seat for a moment, not wanting to leave the safety of his car or presence. Sam gives me a sympathetic look, all big puppy eyes and floppy hair. I try to give him a smile, but it ends up as a grimace. I grab my bag and get out. I wave as he pulls away and head inside. Laura sniffs disdainfully as she passes me on her way to go get Connor from school. I go inside and run up to my room, dropping my bag in my computer chair. I grab my laundry basket and my food covered clothes from earlier. I run back down and put them into the washing machine. I head back up to my room and collapse on my bed. I want nothing more than to sleep, but that will only get me into trouble. I heave myself up and log into my laptop. I immediately sign into Skype and minimize the window. Almost instantly Sam and Andy call me. I turn it into a group call.

"Hi guys." We sit and chat about random shit while we finish our homework. I leave them briefly to go switch my laundry over, and grab something to eat while I'm downstairs. I run back upstairs and sit in my chair, cheese stick hanging from my mouth. Andy and Sam laugh when they see me. I giggle with them. My giggle is cut off as I hear the front door slam on its hinges. The cheese stick falls out of my mouth. I look at them, terrified. I hear Lucas stomping up the stairs towards my room. Against my will, a tear rolls down my cheek.

My door is flung open and bounces of the wall. I cringe at the lusty leer on his face. He storms over and before I can even react his hand has a fistful of my hair, yanking me out of my chair. He rips my tank top and my bra off, then starts to roughly grope my breasts. Tears slide down my face unchecked and unbidden. Instinctively I try to fight him off and get backhanded for my trouble. I cry out and land face down on my bed. He immediately lays over my back, grinding his dick against my ass. I try to pull away but there is nowhere to go. He pulls my pants down just enough to expose my slit and I hear him unbuckle his belt. I let out a sob as I hear him tear open a condom. The next thing I know he has shoved his dick inside me and it feels like he is tearing me apart. As he starts to thrust, I feel like I'm screaming myself hoarse. I throw an elbow behind me and try to get away. He rabbit punches my ribs and I cry out louder. I try to claw at him, but he grabs both of my wrists in one hand and squeezes. No matter him much I scream and beg for him to stop, he only pounds into me harder. After what feels like hours, I hear him grunt into my ear and he fills the condom. He lays on top of me for a minute, panting, then he pulls out and takes off the condom, tying it off and throwing it into my trash can. I just lay there on my bed, still sobbing, as he fixes his clothes and leaves the room. As he leaves, I hear him greeting Connor and asking him if he wants to go play catch in the backyard.

'How can he act like nothing happened?' I think wildly. I hear Sam and Andy calling my name from my computer. I manage to haul myself up and pull my pants back up. I hobble back to my desk and look at their angry faces. I let the tears continue to stream down my face and try to control the noises coming out of my mouth.

"I'm going to pack an overnight bag and be there in like ten minutes. I'll make an excuse." Before I can protest she signs off. I look at Sam, who looks like he wants to rip Lucas apart with his bare hands.

I continue to try and control the hiccupping sobs that keep escaping me. Sam looks like he's thinking hard of something to talk about to distract me until Andy gets here. He suddenly brightens like he's found something.

"So, guess what Rae?!" He suddenly exclaims. I look at him, confused. "Dean is purposely taking your birthday off! Says he finally wants to meet this girl I'm always talking about. His words not mine. So, whatever we decide to do on your birthday, he is coming too." I look at him in shock. I maybe have a not so little crush on my best friend's big brother, whom I've never properly met. Not that Dean freaking Winchester is ever going to see me as anything but his little brother's best friend. Besides, who wants used goods anyway? Sam's face darkens slightly as he reads the self-hate on my face but doesn't call me on it for the moment. He continues to chatter about my birthday and throws out ideas of what we could do. I give him a small smile as I hear a car pull into the driveway. I hear the front door close and Andy's light quick tread on the stairs. My door opens, and she rockets inside like a bullet, dropping her bag just inside the door. She wraps her arms around me and I lose the tenuous hold I have on my emotions and start sobbing into her shoulder. I vaguely hear Sam say goodbye, but it doesn't really register.

Andy helps me into the bathroom and props me against the counter. I grip the counter tightly and try not to fall. Knowing how weak I am at the moment, she helps me shower and dress like a child. We make our way back into my room and curl up on my bed. She hugs me close, stroking my hair and rubbing my back, soothing me.

"I'm staying the night. I told your dad that we have to write up our lab for biology and that its probably gonna take us a while." I breathe a sigh of relief. With Andy here, nothing else will happen tonight. We sit there for a while longer, until we hear Laura screeching up the stairs that dinner is ready. We sigh heavily, and head downstairs.

As we walk into the dining room, Lucas leers at me and I automatically flinch back. Laura sends me a look of pure hate. I flinch back from that as well. Andy presses her shoulder against mine in a silent show of support. I smile slightly at her. Connor continues to be oblivious. Lucas indicates the chair next to him and I have no choice but to sit.

'Did I do something to piss the Fates off? Now or in a past life?' I think wildly, shuddering as his hand inches its way up my leg. The food is all set on the table and Laura brings over drinks for everyone. Lucas says grace. I respectfully bow my head but nothing more. We all take our fill and start eating. Its steak night. Normally I'd be super excited about this but considering what happened this afternoon, I just want to go back upstairs and hide in my room.

I try to eat as quickly and neatly as possible, desperate to retreat. Lucas begins to question Connor about his day. Connor immediately lights up and starts jabbering on about what he and his asinine friends did today. I concentrate on my food and try to ignore what is going on around me. I cringe as his attention turns to me.

"And your day, Rae? How did it go?" I freeze, then swallow my mouthful of food.

"O-okay. Very uneventful." I manage to stammer out.

"What did you get on your English report?"

"An A plus. It was really easy." Why is he asking all this? I guarantee he already knows how my day went.

"What did you do in Biology today?"

"We dissected fetal pigs." I told him. 'And I imagined it was you the entire time, douche bag.' I think. I giggle to myself as I hear Laura and Connor gag on their food at my words.

"How was lunch today?" He is giving me a chance to tell him that Monica humiliated me. I refuse to give him that satisfaction.

"Fine. We had chop suey." I don't mention that I ended up wearing it rather than eating it. I watch his face tighten at the lie by omission and know that I will pay for it later but at this point I don't care. Andy and I finish our dinner quickly and ask to be excused. Lucas narrows his eyes at us but lets us go. We put our dishes in the kitchen and flee. I collapse onto my bed as the tears start flowing freely again. Andy wraps her arms around me and just lets me sob. She whispers soothing things to me as I cling to her.

I don't remember falling asleep but the next thing I know my alarm goes off and I hear Laura screeching at us to get up. I bolt upright and wince at the decibel of Laura's voice. I get ready as fast as my aching, battered body will allow. Andy and I grab our stuff and bolt out the door, not bothering with food. We make it to school with ten minutes to spare. Sam is there pulling my door open. I just look at him with a sad smile on my face. He pulls me into a tight hug and I hug him back just as tight, wishing I could stay right where I am forever. This is safe. Nothing can get me here. Unfortunately, the bell rings and we break apart. As we hurry inside, we pass Monica in the hall. I immediately start giggling, remembering yesterday. Andy and Sam join me in laughter and she turns beet red in anger and embarrassment. We all manage to make it to class on time and the rest of the day passes in a blur.

The next two weeks pass in much the same manner. However, I start to notice differences in myself. My back is one continuous, giant ache. Even without my father's ministrations. I'm eating less, as if my body doesn't need it. And random scenes play out in my head, that feel more like memories. They leave me dizzy. I continue to have dreams of running from something. I finally recognize the other guy in the dreams. It's Sam's brother, Dean. Which only helps to confuse me further.

Before I know it, Andy and my birthday, Halloween, is upon us. Sam, Andy and I decided that we were going to spend the day down on the beach, with a bonfire that night. Dean said he would bring Sam to our spot and the food. Andy was bringing the drinks, plus swinging over to grab me. As I stand in my room making sure I've packed everything I'm going to need in my beach bag, Lucas strolls into my room. I tense and brace myself for the worst. He notices this and smirks darkly at me.

"There's no need to be so tense, sweetheart. I'm only here to wish you a happy birthday. But if I find out that you've gotten too friendly with anyone…." He lets the threat hang in the air. I turn as white as death in an instant. He laughs darkly.

"Happy Halloween, Azrael." He laughs again and walks out. I sink onto my bed, weak-kneed. I've already been trying to figure out all the things that have been happening to me, and now I have to worry about this on top of it. As I start to stand, a vision hits me. The closer it got to my birthday the stronger they have gotten. I see myself, dressed in medieval garb, with four sets of huge black wings shot through with purple. An older man stands next to me, observing the tiny town we stand in. He turns to say something to me and I see Dean walk across my field of vision. The vision shimmers out. I gasp as I come back to myself.

'And now Dean is popping up in my visions. What the hell is going on?!' I think to myself. I try to stand, but quickly sit back down as a wave of dizziness washes over me. I sit for a few minutes and get my bearings back. I groan as a wave of pain spikes through my back. As suddenly as it came, it's gone. I shake it off and finish packing. I hear Laura shriek up the stairs that Andy is here. I grab my stuff and book it out to her car. I climb in and tell her to floor it. She gets a good look at me and does it. After we exchange birthday greetings, I tell her what Lucas said and about my latest vision. She looks worried about the threat hanging over my head and intrigued about the vision.

"Twin, this just makes me even more sure that you and Dean are meant to be together. I mean, come on. You're dreaming about him in seemingly futuristic visions _and_ having visions of the past with him in them. Seems like fate to me!" She grins at me and I glower at her in return.

"Twin, I swear to the Goddess if you try to play matchmaker today, I'll tell Sam just how deep your devotion runs." I threaten her. She gives me a wide-eyed look of panic and I smirk in satisfaction, confident that I've headed off her matchmaking schemes.

We arrive at the beach and pull in next to a gorgeous '67 Impala. I sling my bag over my shoulder and help Andy haul the cooler down to the beach. Sam jumps up from his spot on a driftwood log. We set the cooler down and Sam sweeps Andy into a big hug. He grabs me next and I squeeze him back. He sets me down and grabs the cooler from us.

"So, Sam. Whose gorgeous Impala is that in the parking lot?" I ask him.

"That would be mine." Comes a whiskey and smoke voice from behind me. I jump and spin around. I'm staring into eyes even greener than mine. Freckles are sprinkled across his nose. My breath catches in my throat. I know I'm staring but I can't help it.

"You must be Rae. I gotta say, you are much prettier than I remember." I give a shy smile and feel my cheeks heat up.

"That's me. And you must be Dean. I've heard a lot about you." He quirks a grin at me.

"Good things I hope. Happy birthday, by the way."

"Of course, good things. And thank you." I can feel a grin spreading across my face. I feel an elbow dig into my side and jump. I look over and Andy is smirking at me. I give her a death glare and move over to the cooler to grab a soda and try to calm my racing heart. Andy comes up with the idea to make a fire, so we all split in different directions to collect driftwood. When we haul our armloads of wood back, Dean manages to get it lit. I grin happily at the multi-colored flames. We sit and chat for a while and I learn that Dean is a mechanic like his father. All of a sudden, Andy stands up and starts to wiggle out of her clothes. Sam's eyes nearly fall out of his head. I bite my lip to stop from howling in laughter. I can see Dean trying to hold his in as well. Soon enough Andy is standing there in her bathing suit. Her eyes land on me, and I freeze. I shake my head at her, but she comes at me anyway. I get up and step over the log I was sitting on to try and make a run for it, but she is quicker. She yanks my t-shirt off over my head and throws it to the side. I can feel Dean's intense gaze on me. My cheeks start to burn again. Andy yanks my shorts down and I have no choice but to step out of them. She turns and grabs my hand to tug me down to the water when I hear Dean curse. I catch a glimpse of Andy's guilt filled face before I turn to look at him.

"Son of a bitch!" I look over at him and his eyes are darting between my midsection and arms. Which are a mottled collection of various colored bruises. I close my eyes and turn my head away in shame. I don't hear him get up, but suddenly his hand is turning my chin. I look up at him from underneath my lashes.

"There is nothing to be shamed of, sweetheart. The blame lies with the asshole doing it. Which is who by the way?" I can see the concern for me warring with the anger at my abuser in his eyes.

"My father." I say quietly, as if just saying it out loud will bring his wrath down upon me. Dean's eyes tighten at my pronouncement. I can see him force himself to relax.

"I'm not gonna bring down your birthday by dredging this up sweetheart. But in the near future it needs to be talked about, okay?" I nod and give him a shy smile.

"Will you come swimming with us, Dean? Please?" I give him my best version of puppy dog eyes and he laughs.

"Those won't work on me sweetheart. I live with Sam." I giggle at that. "But yes, I will come swimming with you. Coercion not needed." He grins at me. He starts to take his jacket off and I can see Sam doing the same out of the corner of my eye. Andy tugs on my hand and I tear my eyes away from Dean and race her down the beach to the water. She hesitates slightly before wading in, braced for the cold. I immediately jump in and wade out to my waist. I sink under and immerse myself completely, cleansing myself of all the negativity from home. I breach the surface and find Dean staring with a look of awe on his face. I give him a small smile and turn to find Andy. She's almost reached me and is procrastinating getting completely wet. I grin deviously as I sneak up behind her. I suddenly grip her shoulders and dunk her. She comes up screaming and swearing at me. I howl with laughter and I hear the boys join me. Andy give in and joins us. We spend a few hours slashing around in the ocean. I feel lighter than I have in a long time, even if I have a difficult time trying not to stare at Dean. Eventually, hunger drives us back to the beach and we devour the food Dean brought. Sam pulls out a cherry pie that he had hidden in the cooler. I squeal in delight as he puts a candle in the top for Andy and I. We blow it out together, and I wish for a better year. I grin happily as I eat birthday pie. Dean looks just as happy that there is pie instead of cake. We make sure that everything is picked up and sit around the fire talking. I feel a sharp twinge in my back and wince. It goes away, so I brush it off.

My back suddenly erupts in spasms and I fall to the ground, screaming. I vaguely hear Andy and Sam trying to talk to me, but I can't focus on their words. It feels like something it trying to burst out of my back. I can feel the skin on my back tearing and something bursts forth. I hear exclaims of surprise. And as suddenly as it started, it stops. As I lie there, panting, a soothing, calloused hand rubs my shoulder. I manage to push myself upright. My back feels so much heavier than normal. Dean is crouching next to me, with Sam and Andy standing behind him. They all look worried and awed at the same time.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Rae…. You have wings." Okay, that is definitely awe in Dean's voice. Then what he said actually registers.

"WHAT?!" I shriek. I crane my head to look behind me and sure enough, wings. Exactly like the ones from my visions of the past. Four sets of huge black and purple wings, with a collective span of twelve feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHY DO I HAVE WINGS?!" I realize that I'm screaming, but I can't help it. Dean winces at my volume.

"I know you're freaking out sweetheart, but I do need my hearing." I look at Dean apologetically. "Now, we will figure out what the hell is going on. I don't know how, but we will. Okay?" I nod, still hysterical. He looks at me for a moment, then pulls me into a hug. I'm momentarily startled, but quickly tuck my head into the crook of his neck. He smells like whiskey, gunpowder and leather, with the briny smell of the ocean on top from swimming. I soak in his warmth, take a deep breath and try to calm down. After a minute he releases me, and we sit back up on the logs. My wings feel like dead weight on my back. I concentrate on them trying to get them to move. It's like a switch has flipped and they answer my every thought.

"Do you have any ideas as to how you're gonna hide them? Cuz I'm pretty sure you can't just go walking around with them like that." Sam asks me. I look over at him and recognize the look on his face. He's in research mode. I concentrate on my wings, willing them to be invisible. My back suddenly feels a lot lighter. A glance at Sam's face tells me I was successful.

"How did you do that?" He asks, eagerly. I giggle slightly hysterically at his enthusiasm.

"I just concentrated and willed them invisible. I didn't think it would work, but apparently it did." Exhausted from everything, I slump against Dean. He wraps an arm around me and I feel safe. He fishes a small package out of his pocket and hands it to me. I look up at him confused.

"It's your birthday present." I grin up at him and excitedly tear open the paper. It's a necklace. A pentacle surrounded by a sun hangs off the chain. I immediately put it on and vow to never take it off.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" I turn and throw my arms around his neck. He hugs me back and as I pull away I can see the slight blush across his cheeks. Andy and I exchange packages and Sam hands one to both of us. Gifts done and the end of the day upon us we pack up what little is left out and haul everything back up to the cars. I hug Sam goodbye and tell him I'll see him in the morning. He kisses the top of my head and let's go. As he turns to Andy, I walk over and hug Dean.

"Thank you for making my birthday amazing." I whisper. I feel him smile into my hair.

"You're welcome. And just so you know, something will be done about that asshole you live with." He presses a kiss to my forehead and lets me go. I look up at him with shocked gratitude. He runs a hand over my hair and nudges me into the passenger seat of Andy's car. He leans against the door of his Impala and winks at me. I feel my cheeks heat up for the thousandth time that day as Andy pulls out. I smile and watch as he disappears into the distance. I can't help but feel like something might finally be working in my favor.


End file.
